If Drowning Is Bittersweet
by Big Diesel
Summary: It is a cold night at Johnson's Creek. A place home to teenagers, treacherous currents, and Umi no Misaki. Legends say it was named after a girl who took her own life because of forbidden love. Legends also say if one were to jump from Umi no Misaki, then the girl appears. What does Umi no Misaki have to do with Lincoln? And why is he there?
1. The Question Game

Lincoln walked inside of a place that was called Magnolia's Coffee and Books. It was a cross between an art studio, a restaurant, and a dive bar, completed with the decorations of books, magazine, and the like. The place even sold coffee. The establishment was not there long. The manager who had owned the place was a transplant from New Orleans. A drifter, Lincoln thought, Hurricane Katrina was the motive that made owner go from place to place until she was able to find a place of her own. And she ended up in the quaint Detroit suburb of Royal Woods.

The manager once told Lincoln that it was not the murky, swampy humid environment she left, but hopefully, through the food and atmosphere she provided, it could be home.

Anyway, the manager was not the reason for his visiting the establishment. It was through a stretch of the manager that Lori was able to find a job. It was Lori's first job and her parents were thrilled with the timing. Lori had recently gotten her driver's license and was interested in buying a new car. Through the advice of her parents, if she wanted to get a car, then she had to get a job.

Of course, being Lori, she managed to find a loophole. She made a consensus with her parents. If she can manage to stay at her job for a year, then she could just pay her car note. A worthy deal, she thought. She agreed to the deal.

One week down, fifty-one to go.

"Lori," said the manager with her deep southern dialect. "Make sure ya clean 'da dishes properly befo' ya leave for ya break. Ya hear?"

Straining as she was finishing giving money to a customer. "Yes," she sighed. She rubbed her hand through her fingers before closing the register. Lincoln chuckled as he went to the counter. The manager met him there.

"Oi, the Loud boy is here," said the manager. Lincoln admired her voice. Very authentic, he thought. It reminded him of a combination of Kathy Bates and Ellen DeGeneres. Her eyes and painted fingernails matched the shade of a clear blue sky. Her hair was more of a river of black silk and the ponytail served as its reservoir. "Hiya, manager," said Lincoln. "Wanted to get what's best of the bayou delicacy on this side of the midwest." Both of them smile while Lori contrasted the feeling.

The manager turned to Lori. "Yo' brotha' a keepa," she smiled. "Chocolate milk on 'da house."

"Fine," responded Lori. Lincoln knew that Lori was frustrated since she began her job. However, in a way, he felt appreciated. Lori had always used her looks and her charms to escape responsibility. Either that or allow her boyfriend, Bobby, to do the work for her.

Speaking of which, they were no longer together. Bobby and Lori broke up a few weeks ago over a small incident. She didn't go into specifics, but whatever it was, they haven't spoken in quite awhile. Lincoln didn't go unscathed either. Their dissolving of their relationship increased the frequent bullying from Ronnie Anne. Birds of a feather, he concluded. On both ends of the spectrum, he also concluded.

So, seeing his sister in a bind was sort of bringing him a tinge of happiness. He wouldn't call it revenge, but it was a bittersweet result.

Lori can with his chocolate milk and put right in front of him. "So, are you here to give me a hard time or what?" Lincoln knew that Lori has been frustrated with her job and the breaking up of her boyfriend. In the eyes of a teenager, that is compared to being on a road to death row.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Just wanted to see you." He took a sip of his chocolate milk. "Yummy." He wiped his milk mustache with his sleeve.

"C'mon," she protested while putting her hands on your hip. "You are making fun."

He shook his head again. "No. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"You are not mad for what happened between Bobby and me?"

"No."

"For what Ronnie Anne is doing to you?"

He rubbed his now fading bruise on his arm. "No."

"Then what?"

"How do you mean?"

"Lincoln, this is not you." She leaned toward him. "I know when you face issues with a trouble, there is an ace up your sleeve."

He took another sip of his milk. "Yes, an ace. By walking the twenty-minute route from our house to over here."

She was taken aback before leaning on the table. "So, you really wanted to see me?"

"Umm, umm," he replied while finishing the rest of his milk. He placed the cup down. "This is a great cup of milk." He faced the manager. "You could tell this was homemade. My compliments to you."

The manager nodded her head with a smile before walking into the kitchen.

"My break is in a few minutes," said Lori. "We can talk outside. Okay?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Okay."

Lincoln waited outside on the wooden bench outside of the bookstore. The bookstore was situated where he could see the park, the mayor's office, and the gas station within view. He took a breath as he waited for his sister.

Honestly, he did not hold any grudges on his sister. He couldn't hold a grudge even if it was precious gold. That wasn't how he operated. However, she did have a right to be concerned. He did have an ace up his sleeve. He chuckled to himself. _They don't call me Ace Savvy for nothing._

The bell rang on the door as he saw Lori stepped out of the bookstore. She smelled of coffee beans. He sniffed her apron when she sat next to him.

"Look out," she said while taking a step back.

"I like your coffee scent," he replied.

"If you say so," she said before shrugging her shoulders.

She rested her arms on the bench. Lori did display a hint of exhaustion. "I swear to God if I have to serve one more cup today, I am going to lose my freaking mind."

"It's a worthy cause," he interjected. "You are at a place where they have music, fun, food, and excitement."

"Yeah, right," she said. "At the expense of serving you guys left and right."

"Look at it this way," he said. "Hard work does not come cheap." He shifted his head toward her car.

She pushed his head with her hand. "This better be damn worth it." She scoffed before looking at the street. "Does mom and dad know you are here."

"I told them that I was going out, but I didn't say where."

"You are my brother," she said. "I am rubbing too much of my rebellion on you."

"I am learning from the best," he responded in a form of a question.

"Oh, you are such a bad boy," she said with a playful tone. "Careful if you show up five minutes _after_ curfew."

"Aren't you a good time," questioned Lincoln.

Lori didn't respond. She pulled a pack of _Hi-Lites_ from her apron pocket.

"Got a match?"

Lincoln pulled a book of matches from his pocket and gave it to Lori. Lori wasn't really a smoker. She smoked whenever she felt stressed. Or anything that changes her everyday routine. So, breaking up with Bobby and getting a new job was one of them.

She inhaled a few puffs before discarding the match on the ground. "Anyway, twerp. Out with it."

"Out with what?"

She exhaled a cloud of smoke in Lincoln's direction. "You have that sly look. I saw it before I went outside. I even saw you rub your hands together."

Lincoln looked puzzled.

She raised her eyebrow before narrowing it in his eyes. "Ace Savvy, if you may?"

Lincoln blushed.

"God, you are predictable, squirt." She took another puff. "Now tell me what you want."

Lincoln looked at his sister before sighing. "Can you take me to Johnson's Creek tonight."

"What for?"

"Because."

"Because is too short of an answer," she replied with a hint of annoyance. "Out with it."

He sighed. "A dare."

"A dare?"

"Yes."

Lori knew that Lincoln don't succumb to peer pressure easily. She took another breath. "Ronnie Anne?"

He didn't respond.

She flicked her cigarette. "What's over there at Johnson's Creek that requires me to take the thirty-minute drive out there?"

"Umi no Misaki," he responded.

She widened her eyes before giving him a glare. She stubbed her cigarette before throwing it at another car. "Umi no Misaki. Ocean's Cape. The cliff. Really, Lincoln?"

He nodded his head, but not facing Lori.

"You know that Umi no Misaki or Ocean's Cape is not a game to play with Linc," she said. "For your age, that is a suicide mission."

"She told me that the creek is supposed to be over thirty feet deep."

"It hasn't rained in awhile."

"Yeah, but the ice should have compensated. I mean, it has been over a month since spring."

Lincoln and Lori paused when seeing a couple leave the bookstore before walking in the direction of the park across the street.

"What's your deal with this," asked Lori.

"To prove myself."

"On what?"

"That I am not a coward."

"Look, Linc. Ronnie Anne is messing with you because of her brother. You know how family can be when things go awry."

"She said bad things about you. Things that I don't want to repeat, sis."

She scoffed. "So, earlier your sly look says that it is a dare. But at the same time, it is to defend my honor. God, you are my brother."

Lincoln went quiet for a moment. "So, what do you say?"

Lori pulled another cigarette from her pocket. "I need time to think." She stood up from the bench. "When I get off, we will talk about it."

She pulled her keys from her pocket. "Come on. While I still have time left, I will take you home."

"Okay," he responded.

Lori and Lincoln stepped inside of her car before departing the bookstore. Lori pulled out a CD where she was playing soft rock. The first track of her CD was a song performed by Gilbert O'Sullivan, "Alone Again (Naturally)." Hearing the song made both of their stomachs churned.

They both silently prayed to themselves that this wasn't an omen.


	2. No Laughing Matter

Clyde was sitting beside Lincoln on the bench. In his hand was the copy of Rolling Stone magazine with Axl Rose on the cover. He flipped through the pages scanning without any discretion. Lincoln on the other hand sat with his head on his hands. His eyes were filled with worry. His clothes had the slept-on look. The best friends were at the arcade. It was the only arcade in town. A room where memories of the 80's and 90's lived on through the former predecessors of Super Nintendo, Sega, and first-generation Playstation. There weren't many people there. Of course, there were a handful of devoted patrons. They were people who grew up before the overthrow of the millennial era of cell phones, internet, and the like. The pair enjoyed spending time there. The owner of the joint appeared to have the cash to keep a place like this open. A dedication to yesteryear, the pair concluded.

Lincoln and Clyde were there to kill time. They needed somewhere to crash before they wait on Lori to pick them up to Johnson's Creek. If his parents knew where he was headed, they wouldn't have let him go. Knowing that Clyde was going to have his back, he created his alibi.

To his parent's knowledge, Lincoln was going to spend the night over at Clyde's. Being his best friend, his parents were too trusting to allow permission of his going over there. However, both of Clyde's parents have reserved an overnight stay at a hotel for their anniversary. His parents told Clyde to not to have any visitors. They knew they were facing a risk for their lies, but hopefully, they were planning to straighten it before Clyde's parents return in the morning. As for Lori, she was going to pick them up from the arcade. When the deed at the creek was done, Lori was going to take the duo back at Clyde's. Lincoln could manage to return back home before Clyde's parents come home. The friends only live a few blocks from each other.

That was their plan and they were sticking to it.

"So, you are really going to go with this," asked Clyde while continuing to read the magazine without looking at Lincoln.

"Yep," sighed Lincoln while sighing with a hint of frustration and fear.

"I don't get you," replied Clyde. "Why go to great lengths to protect Lori's honor? I thought you hated her guts."

"Clyde," he retorted. "You of all people would do the same if you were in my shoes." He scoffed. " _You_ have a major crush on my sister."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do like me some Lori." He adjusted himself while coughing. "However I do have my limits. Umi no Misaki? That is a suicide mission."

"You don't think I know that," questioned Lincoln. "What am I supposed to do? Ronnie Anne was harassing me. She called out my sister. I don't like when people put my family's name in their mouth."

Clyde put down the magazine. "Look, Linc. Ronnie Anne is upset because of Lori and her brother's breaking up. It has nothing to do with you."

"Then why does it hurt if it is just the two of them," he questioned. He rolled his sleeve to show where Ronnie Anne injured him a few days back. "What does this bruise show, Clyde."

"Tough love," questioned Clyde.

"Very funny, Clyde," replied Lincoln as he took the magazine from Clyde. "You should start booking your own shows. Maybe, I can be your manager."

Clyde was taken aback. "If it wasn't for the fact of your sister, then I would be kind of insulted."

Lincoln darted his eyes in Clyde's direction. "Sorry, man. Don't take it personal. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know, bro. I know."

The clock was approaching a few minutes to nine in the evening when Lincoln and Clyde left the arcade and headed for the burger joint across the street. Both ordered the same thing: double cheeseburgers with extra onions and large fries. According to Lincoln's sister, Lynn, onions were to promote courage when facing pressure. Lincoln ate plenty of it to ensure on that. He was nervous, but he had a settle to score. One thing was for certain, no one was going to talk about a Loud.

Lincoln heard his cell phone ring. He had already known it was his sister, Lori. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hey, sis," said Lincoln.

"I am town. Are you close," questioned Lori.

"Yeah. I am at the burger joint near the arcade."

"Ok. Be there in a few seconds."

"I am here."

"Hey, twerp."

"Yeah."

"You know that you don't have to do this. You can back out. I am not judging you."

There was a moment of silence. "No."

"Okay," she sighed. "Be ready for me when I pull up."

"Gotcha."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lincoln and Clyde stood in the parking lot when Lori approached them. Just for extra precaution, she wasn't alone. In the front seat was his other older sister, Leni.

"Hey Linc, Clyde," said Leni as she was waving her hand out of the window.

Lincoln's eyes widened. "Why did you bring her?"

Lori narrowed her eyes at Lincoln. "Get in the car."

Clyde and Lincoln got into the backseat. The quad left the parking lot and was on their way to Johnson's Creek.

Lori had the window door as she pulled out another cigarette that she could smoke. Leni asked if she can have one. Lori gave her one and both sisters were smoking. Lori pulled out the auxiliary cord and plugged her cell phone. Then, the sound of trap music filled the car as they entered the highway.

"I brought Leni with me because she had overheard us when we came home," replied Lori.

"I just think that is sweet of wanting to defend our sister, Linc," Leni said with a gentle smile. "I have always known you were a sweet brother. I wish I could hug you, but I am in the front seat right now. Perhaps later?"

"Sure, Leni," replied Lincoln. "Whenever you want to."

Lori turned the volume up on the radio as they continued to make their way to Johnson's Creek.

"Twerp, I know that Ronnie Anne is going to be there," she said. "Anyone else?"

"Didn't give it much thought," replied Lincoln.

"Thinking of her age," interjected Clyde. "She won't be alone. Best bet that Bobby is going to be there."

Lori hit the steering wheel. "Fuck," she said loudly. "Why didn't I think about that. Shit!" She took another drag of the cigarette. The puff sounded more forceful. She appeared really frustrated. She looked at Lincoln from the mirror.

"Relax, Lori," said Leni. "Everything is going to be okay. We are here and that is all that matters."

"Yeah," retorted Clyde. "I am here to protect you at all cost."

"Great," she said with much exaggeration from my tone. "How in the hell did I drag myself in this." She looked at Lincoln once again. "This better be worth it, twerp."

Johnson's Creek was located on the county line outside of Royal Woods. It was an arbitrary, situated along a major river that ran to Detroit. The creek was a popular destination for teenagers because of its sandbars. However, what is treacherous was that the sandbars were uneven and could collapse without any warning. Nevertheless, many of the Royal Woods teenagers frequented the place. Rather to have fun or to engage in their makeout sessions, Johnson's Creek was something to offer; especially the well-known Umi no Misaki, or Ocean's Cape.

According to the information given to Lincoln from Clyde, Umi no Misaki was named after a girl who drowned in the river because the love she had for a boy was forbidden. There was a particular spot at the cliff where if chosen right and jumped into its murky waters, the image of the dead girl would be there. If she comes for you, then you are the missing love she was looking for.

Lincoln did not believe in such urban legends. He concluded that the reason why it was called Umi no Misaki was because of Japanese romanticism. Be as it may, he was going to go and face his challenge.

When seeing the Royal Woods county line, Lori knew she was close. At the next exit, she drove to a side road that would lead them to Johnson's Creek. She looked at the clock on her console. It was a few minutes after ten in the evening. The evening chill was picking up and she decided to roll up the window. No longer the trap music was playing. Nothing was going on in the car. It was pure silence, with the exception of the tires rolling on gravel.

As she was driving on the road, the two-lane road turned into dirt word. From the side, she was seeing the uneven ground turning into a dip. She knew she was approaching the creek. When seeing the wooden sign saying Johnson's Creek, they had made to their destination.

When approaching the entrance of the creek, she saw another car in the lot. She already knew that it was Bobby. She put the car in park and turned off the engine. The car went into total darkness.

She turned to Lincoln. "Let's get this out of the way, okay?"

He shook his head.

"Go on out, go to the cliff, jump off, and then we can go home," she told him.

He shook his head in agreement.

After a few moments, the quad left the car and walked to the small pathway. The sounds of crickets and owl filled the atmosphere. The further they walked, the more they began hearing the rushing water.

"The creek is very active tonight isn't it," asked Leni.

"It really is," replied Clyde. "A little rougher than usual. Then yet again, spring is here."

"Both of you guys just shut up," retorted Lori. "Don't have time for these observations."

The quad continued to walk where they would meet the river. Then, they saw flashlights glowing from the distance.

"Who goes there," questioned the voice.

"You already know who it is, Ronnie Anne," said Lincoln.

From the distance, Ronnie Anne appeared and from behind was her older brother, Bobby. Bobby appeared flustered. _He had a look of why was he doing here? This was not a place for a kid or him included._

"Lincoln," she said.

"Ronnie Anne," he replied.

"So, you actually had balls for you to show up," she said with a smirk on her face. She flashed her flashlight at the others. "So, you needed witnesses for your demise?"

"Save that when Lincoln shows your ass up," said Clyde.

She scoffed. "Whatever." She turned to Bobby. "Anything you want to say?"

Bobby stammered but was calm. "I have nothing. Let's just get this over with." He walked past the quad without given Lori a second look. Lori grabbed her chest where her heart was located.

They all went up a few yards before approaching the steep cliff. Ronnie Anne ventured further, investigating the place. She turned around before approaching them.

"Okay, you ass," she told Lincoln. "Here is the score. Jump the cliff."

Clyde was growing concern, especially hearing the sound of the rushing water. "Ronnie Anne, I am unsure if this is not a good…."

"No one asked you," she retorted. "Now, Lincoln. Go and jump."

Lincoln sighed as he walked past them to approach the edge. Before he attempted to jump, he went and took off his clothes. He neatly placed them next to his shoes. The only thing he had on was only his boxers. Lincoln felt the evening chill enveloping him, making him shiver.

"It is like you are asking the county coroner to make it a mystery for them to identify you," she smirked.

Lori intervened. "Lincoln, you don't have to do this. What do you have to prove?"

"Yeah," respond Leni. "We couldn't care about your cowardice."

"Think about your humility," respond Clyde. "This isn't worth it. You have nothing to do with this."

"Shut up," screamed Ronnie Anne. Her screeching voice echoed into the night. "Shut up. Just shut up." She faced Lori. "It is your fault that you ended it with him. So, I am going to make sure that your brother feels this."

Lori faced Ronnie Anne. "Look you, little girl, if you have a problem, then it is with me, not him."

Bobby came and got into the feuding girls. "Lori, Ronnie Anne, stop this. She is right, sis. This isn't right."

She looked at her brother with a serious look. "Are you are going to let her run with this? Are you going to let her embarrass you like that? Did you forget on why y'all broke up?"

"Ronnie."

She faced Lori. "You may have some ill thoughts about others, but I would like to live in the real world." She returned to Lincoln. "Now, jump. Prove yourself, Linc. Do it!"

"No, Linc," replied Lori. "Don't listen to her. Don't forget about our parents, our sisters, Clyde."

"Jump," demanded Ronnie Anne.

"No," said Lori.

"Yes," said Ronnie Anne.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Both of them were continuing to argue with each other until they heard a sound of a splash. Both of them turned and saw that Lincoln was not there.

"Lincoln," questioned Lori.

All of them walked where Lincoln stood. As they were looking over the dark waters, Lincoln was nowhere to be seen.

"Lincoln," screamed Lori. "Lincoln."

The water from the creek began rushing faster. They waited for a few moments, but there was still no sign of Lincoln.

"Lincoln," Lori screamed. "Lincoln."

At that point in time, the things that were filling the night was the rushing current of the creek and the wails of a worried sister.


	3. PS I Love You

Lincoln started to rethink his decision to jump. Not before taking the twenty-minute walk to his sister's place of work. Not before sitting in the arcade and eating at the burger joint with his best friend. Not before traveling the lone stretch of highway to the creek. Not even before walking down the path to the creek. It was when he watched his sister and Ronnie Anne argued over him. In front of his sight, he watched how two individuals, stretching out their hands, pointing fingers, and shouting into the night over his decision to jump or not to jump.

Their arguing could have served as a perfect opportunity to stall. However, his mind was not changing. As much he wanted to back down from this, as much he knew of the risk he was taking, he couldn't back down. He looked below the dark murky waters. He hears the rushing currents. It told him that anyone that enters would be claimed into the creek. The creek would have property to those who had entered. He swallowed nothing but the darkness of the cold night air.

He wrapped tightly around his shoulders until he winced from the slight pain on one of his shoulders. He felt the bruise that Ronnie Anne gave him a few days before. Among with other things.

* * *

It was in the school's cafeteria. In the corner of the cafeteria, there was a hallway that led to the playground. Before heading for the playground, the hallway had a row of trashcans to discard any unneeded items. It was that very blind spot where Ronnie Anne snaked up next to him. It was the very blind spot that Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln an example on how trash was going to be handled.

Ronnie Anne struck Lincoln in the arm with her right hook. Focused on registering what had happened, he did not expect her to return with another blow to his stomach with her right hook. He began choking, trying to grasp his stomach while seeking for oxygen. She concluded by slapping him in the face and pushing him in front of the trash can.

Before he could speak, Ronnie Anne covered his mouth. The more he muffled, the harder her grip.

'Listen to me Loud as much as you can,' she demanded to him.

Concentrating on the pain, but did not want to receive another blow, he complied to her demands by shaking his head.

'Your sister put a lot of heartache on my brother,' she said. 'And I don't like that.' She gripped tighter around his mouth. So much so that the nails were indenting next to his mouth.

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne peered over the trash can. She started to see another group of students heading into their direction. She removed her hand. 'Let's be lucky that I didn't embarrass you, Loud.' She stood up before wiping her hands on her jacket. 'We are not finished. Girls' restroom, second floor, after school. Be there or else I will embarrass you. Understood?'

He shook his head.

'Come alone,' she concluded.

She wrapped her fist and lightly tapped his chin. She pushed through the metal doors into the playground. Lincoln walked away to the playground a few moments after with a bruised shoulder, bruised stomach, stained clothes, and a bruised ego.

Later that day, when the final bell ring, he made his way to the second floor. Despite the instructions Ronnie Anne gave him, he did not come alone. Clyde was posted in the stairwell as the backup. With each having a walkie talkie in place, Clyde was there for insurance.

The second-floor girls' restroom was a hardly used restroom. The second floor of the school was reserved for the sixth graders. Many of the female sixth graders have hardly used the restroom unless they wanted to apply their makeup or cut class. It was there where Ronnie Anne was awaiting Lincoln's arrival.

He took a few breaths before entering the forbidden zone. He came in and there was Ronnie Anne. She positioned her arm on the edge of the window sill. She was staring at her nails. She was her usual demeanor. When closing the doors, her eyes looked into his direction.

'Hey, Ronnie Anne,' said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne walked passed Lincoln. He turned around as Ronnie Anne walked to the front of the restroom door. When she clicked the door to lock, Lincoln felt his stomach churning. She withdrew a smile.

He had walked into a trap.

Panicking, he ran into one of the stalls. Ronnie Anne had the upper hand, reaching for his hair as he entered. Both struggle as she was gaining control, but Lincoln remained unrelenting.

The sounds of moaning and groaning bridged the pair as Lincoln was backing up to get Ronnie Anne away from him. It wasn't until she used her foot to trip him to the toilet. His head went inside face first. She used all of her strength to jam his head into the toilet.

Lincoln braced himself as the toilet water entered his mouth and his nose. He was gasping while Ronnie Anne refused to let go. She thrusted head while he was flailing his arms. She grabbed his head while he was coughing. The toilet water absorbing his clothes.

'You look like something I'd shitted earlier after lunch,' she said before returning his head in the toilet. The sounds of gurgling were filling the stall. After a moment, she withdrew his head from the toilet.

'If you were that easier to toil with,' she said. 'I had wished your fucking cunt of a sister ended it with my brother sooner.' She returned his head to the toilet.

She continued doing this for a while. Each time, she had further insult to him and his sister.

 _Your sister is a fucking whore. She does not deserve my brother._

 _You and all of your family are such motherfuckers. Do you fuck your mother, Linc? Like how my brother got fucked by your puttanesca sister?_

 _Can you understand me, pandejo? No, 'cause your mouth is full of shit water. It adds to you better, doesn't it?_

 _You are just fair game._

Lincoln was crying. Torn between the insults of his sister and the constant swirly he was getting. Each time, Ronnie Anne was getting worse.

'Get this through your head, Loud,' she said. 'Your sister is a freak of nature. A harlot. A whore. She doesn't deserve nothing more than to be scum of the earth. Even roaches like you are higher than her.'

Ronnie Anne heard mumbling from Lincoln. Unable to understand, she picked his head up from the toilet. 'What did you say,' she giggled. 'I couldn't hear you over the sound of shit in the water.'

'Is that the best you can do,' he responded. 'Picking on me and talking shit about my sister?'

'Yep,' she simply said.

'If you were big and tough, then come get my sister,' he said.

'Don't use that type of defense against me,' she protested. 'I am not the one of who likes fucking their own family members.'

'You are such a liar. My sister wouldn't do anything like that.'

'Are you sure?'

'Don't give me that type of nonsense. You are just upset that your brother got dumped. What's the matter? He couldn't perform?'

Angered by his comment, she bashed his forehead against the edge of the toilet before jamming it further inside.

'Take that back, you bitch,' she screamed.

Throughout the time as she continued with her control of Lincoln, she still insulted Lori about breaking up with Bobby because she was having feelings for her brother.

 _Brother fucker._

 _Brother fucker._

 _Brother fucker._

 _Your sister is a brother fucker._

 _I hope your sister burns in hell along with you._

Ronnie Anne continued until she heard the sound of the restroom door unlocking. Suddenly, Clyde came in and entered the stall. With all of his might, he pulled Ronnie Anne off of Lincoln. Clyde tightened his grip around Ronnie Anne's waist. She began kicking and screaming while Lincoln was trying to get up from the toilet.

'Let me go, you bastard,' she screamed.

'Not until you calm down,' Clyde responded.

'This has nothing to do with you,' she protested.

'If it is with Lincoln, then it does have something to do with me,' he responded.

Ronnie Anne started to calm down, but Clyde refused to let her go. Lincoln walked out of the stall. He appeared dazed, but he knew he was going to be okay, physically.

'When I let you go, you are going to get the hell out of here,' Clyde told Ronnie Anne.

'And if I say no,' questioned Ronnie Anne.

Clyde pulled out a tape recorder. 'I knew if Linc was going to have trouble,' he said. 'There was always room for backup.'

She wiped her saliva with her sleeve before calming down. Feeling defeated, she complied with his demand. Clyde released her, but not before shrugging off and elbowing him on his chest. She walked to one of the stalls and hit it with her fist.

'Fuck,' she screamed.

She began making her way toward the door. As she put her hand on the door, Lincoln called to her.

'Before you leave,' he said. 'I need you to take back what you had said about my sister.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'No.'

'Take it back!'

'I won't.'

'Take it back,' he screamed.

'I am not taking back what I said,' she said. 'Your sister is a brother fucker.'

'Bullshit,' he screamed.

'What's the matter, Linc,' questioned Ronnie Anne with a taunting tone. 'Scared that your sister has the hots for you.' She began smirking. 'As much you are protesting, you have a taste for Lori as well.'

Lincoln began walking toward her direction before Clyde stopped him. 'Don't listen to her. Remember, this is Ronnie Anne we are dealing with.'

'Bullshit,' screamed Lincoln.

'Brother fucker, brother sucker. Lori is a brother fucker,' replied Ronnie Anne melodically.

'That is not true and you know it,' he protested.

'Prove it,' she said. 'Prove me wrong, Lincoln Loud. Prove me wrong that your sister is not a brother fucker.'

Hearing the term _brother fucker_ coming from her slothful lips was creating more tension for him. As much he wanted to return the favor on what she had did earlier, he knew that his sisters wouldn't have approved.

 _Fighting girls is not the answer. Show me a man that resorts to violence. And I will show you man that runs out of good ideas._

Those words came from Lori herself.

'A challenge,' said Lincoln.

'A challenge,' questioned Ronnie Anne.

'Yeah,' he said. 'To prove that Lori is not you think she is.'

Ronnie Anne put her finger to her lips. She hummed a little before returning his thought. 'I need to think about. I will call you later.'

She left the restroom, leaving the duo to themselves. 'Let's get out of here before we get in trouble,' said Clyde.

Afterward, Clyde was in the boys' restroom with Lincoln treating him to his wounds. 'Are you okay,' questioned Clyde. Clyde was applying medicine to his forehead where a cut was present. 'Ouch,' winced Lincoln.

'My fault,' answered Clyde.

He had looked down to the floor, rubbing his stomach and using his other hand to his shoulder. 'Better you than me, Clyde. Better you than me.'

'What made Ronnie Anne act like this,' questioned Clyde.

'Fucking Lori and Bobby,' responded Lincoln. 'They are having some problems.'

'Shit,' responded Clyde. 'No wonder she has been this harsh.' Clyde put the first aid up before inspecting Lincoln. 'You seem decent for now. I doubt your parents would recognize it.'

'Good, thanks,' replied Lincoln. 'I don't need them to further know about my problems. Especially them.'

'Understandable,' concurred Clyde. 'Some things parents are incapable of solving.'

'If they did, it would make matters worse,' responded Lincoln with a slight chuckle.

'About Ronnie,' asked Clyde.

'What about her,' answered Lincoln.

'What she said about Lori was true,' questioned Clyde.

'Are you really going to take up with someone who thinks punching _pandejos_ like me as an answer to her problems,' questioned Lincoln with signs of frustration from his voice.

'Sorry,' replied Clyde.

Lincoln walked to the mirror to inspect his injuries. 'She didn't do too bad. Normally, the gashes would spread further into the skin.'

Clyde sort of laughed at Lincoln's backhanded comment.

'Let's play it cool for a bit as I get time to think,' said Lincoln. 'Right now, Ace Savvy wants to call it the day.'

'One-Eyed Jack couldn't agree more,' replied Clyde.

As they were leaving the school, Lincoln received a text. He reached into his pocket and saw it was a message from Ronnie Anne. He had read the message.

'Clyde, what is Umi no Misaki?'

* * *

The night air whispered around Lincoln, dead black. He swallowed nothing more than the chilly air. He noticed that the sound of the water was picking up speed. He should have panicked, but he couldn't. Better yet, he wouldn't. And watching how Ronnie Anne and Lori were arguing over him, it was very surprising.

"You can't even see the water from here," he said to himself.

The wind began picking up, but the chill became warm. He started to feel calm. It was very pleasant. The scented magnolia from behind him entered his nostrils. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia. It reminded him of the time when he was four years old.

Lincoln was playing soccer with his older sisters in the park. When the girls were getting ice cream from a vendor, Lincoln was left alone. Suddenly, a dog came and took his soccer ball. As he was running to get the ball, he tripped and fell into a brush. The fall made him cry. He cried and that caught the attention of Lori. Lori came to his rescue while the other sisters were looking for the soccer ball. Lincoln continued crying until Lori gave him her ice cream and he stopped crying. Lori stayed with him while treating his wounds. He remembered her holding his hand very tightly. It reminded him of a parent protecting their child.

Although it was a few years ago and Lori was 10, but he had never forgotten that moment.

 _Lori is okay_ , he thought to himself.

He wasn't scared anymore. He walked toward the edge. He looked over it. _If I do see the girl. If I do, what would she do to me?_

His heart was beating loudly as he whispered a prayer to the heavens. Instead of looking down, he looked up to the sky.

 _The stars are really pretty tonight. If I don't make it, will I dream?_

"One, two...three," he said. Keeping his focus on the sky, he jumped off the edge and into the night.


	4. Umi

_One...two, three._

Lincoln stepped off of the edge of the world and plunged into the night. The wind rushed by him. He was hearing screaming but realized that the sound was coming from his own voice.

The water was pitch black, black like tar, black like a blackboard, black as the night. He closed his eyes when his feet got in contact with the surface of the water. When making contact with the water, it was silent. There was no snapping of any bones, no loud splash, just pure silence. When submerged in the water, Lincoln became scared as the rushing water overlapped him like he was in a washer. He tumbled and tumbled through the rushing water. Anytime he opened his eyes, he became scared. That was because it was pure blackness.

 _Where am I? Am I a part of this world? Is the world only God knows? Am I dead? Alive?_

Although he was scared, he didn't panic. Instead, he remembered what Lori told him whenever he was in conditions like this, relax his body. Following his sister's instruction, he told himself to relax.

 _Ok, Lincoln. Remember this is only water. You have more power than it has over you. Just relax. Just relax._

 _One, two, three._

He released the tension from his body, allowing the current to take him. By that time, his heart stopped pounding furiously. He was no longer struggling, with the exception that he had to come up and breathe.

He felt his chest burning, his lung protested him to go to the surface. By that time, his body was taking control over his thoughts as his legs were kicking and his arms were swinging. He kept pushing and pushing until he made it to the surface.

When approaching the surface, he breached for air like it was his first time into the world. Nothing is sweeter in the world than oxygen, he said to himself. Now, he had to ride the current until he was able to stop.

"Keep your head above water," he said aloud. "Keep your head above water." He wallowed with the current. The waves tumbling him. The smell and taste of water surrounded his nostrils and his mouth. At times, he had consumed the water. He was riding the current for about ten minutes until the current begin slowing down. When finding the opportunity, Lincoln was thinking of getting out of the current.

Fortunately, he saw a lingering branch approaching him. Looking at that as a sign, he extended his arms and caught the branch. Catching it was easy, but holding on to it was harder than he thought. Despite the pressure, he held onto the branch. Little by little, he shimmied with the branch until he was able to make it to the surface.

He succeeded.

He stepped on the moist ground. He then landed on his knees, panting loudly. He was cold as it reminded him that he was swimming in his underpants. Once he was able to breathe properly, he sat against the branch. He looked around and he saw nothing but darkness. Thank God for the moon, he thought, or he would have never seen that branch coming into his direction.

Then, the next thing on his mind, Lori and the others. He scanned to the direction where he jumped. However, he couldn't see anything.

"Lori," he screamed.

There was no response.

"Lori," he screamed again.

There was no response.

"Leni," he screamed.

"Clyde?"

"Ronnie Anne?"

"Anybody?"

There was no response. There wasn't anything but the rushing water filling the vacuum-like atmosphere.

Nothing but the slight echo coming from his voice.

His heart began racing, but he was telling himself to calm down. Panicking in the wilderness was the last thing he wanted to do. For a moment, he blamed Ronnie Anne. He wished that she never pushed him to do this kind of act. And for what, to protect his sister?

"Why did I do that," he said to himself while kicking the ground. "Sometimes, Lori couldn't give a damn if I was around or not. It is like I am a pest to her. Then yet again, I am a twerp to her."

A little frustrated, he kicked the ground again.

Feeling defeated, he sat on the ground. He knew that they have to be looking for him. If so, it may take awhile. And with the morning not for a few hours, it was going to be awhile. He sighed.

As he was looking at the river, something from the other side caught his attention. At first glance, no one would have noticed it, but something was waving from the trees on the other side. At first, it looked like a white flag. The moon was shining brightly toward the tree. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened when noticing that the flag was moving.

It turned out that it was not a flag at all, but a person.

Judging from the appearance, it was a girl. She was wearing a white dress that was drenched in water. Her long blonde hair went with the wind. She had her hand next to the tree. Lincoln was unsure of what she was doing. When he tried to back away, he stepped on a twig. He let out a yelp, which gave the girl her attention.

She stopped and locked eyes with Lincoln. Lincoln was confused but was certain that she was staring at him. She left the tree and was heading for his direction. What made it more raveling was when as she approached the river, she began walking on it. That was enough for him to entice fear. As he was trying to leave, the girl extended her arm out to him. That made him froze. He became stiff when becoming alerted by this mysterious girl. She continued walking across the river until she made it to the other side.

There was no sound coming from her. She was staring at him. She took a couple of steps before facing him. She took a couple of breaths as if she was surprised to see him. Suddenly, she extended her arms out to him.

"My love," she said with a whisper. "My love."

"My love," he questioned.

She continued walking toward his direction. "Where have you been? It's been so long."

Lincoln cautiously was taken aback from the mysterious woman. She had her hands extended and was lingering forward and forward.

"My love," she cried. "You have returned. Where have you been, my love."

"I don't know who you are referring to," he said hesitantly.

Her glowing smile spread further as she was becoming closer. "I don't think...I don't think…" Lincoln was shaking in fear. Also, he was feeling the night chill. Panicking, he decided to run.

"No, don't go," cried the girl. "Don't go."

He was running. He didn't know where as the darkness became more engulfing. He could still hear the woman with her cries, saying that he was a missing love.

"Please," she screamed. "Don't leave me again. Don't leave me."

He continued running until he trip and hit the ground face first. The pressure of being half-naked didn't make it easier as he felt the rough burns of the grass. He turned over as he could see a small shimmering light. He saw the moon, but it shined perfectly upon the mysterious girl.

"Come back to me," she said while wavering her arms. "Come back to me."

With enough strength, he managed to stand. There was a small twitch of pain on his ankle, but he tried to hardest to withstand the pain. He continued running until he saw a dry ravine. He went into the ravine. He muffled his voice.

 _Stay silent. Just stay silent._ He kept telling himself. His hands were trembling from fear. He felt the pressure coming to him from the cold. Many things were running through his mind. He questioned on rather or not he was alive. He thought he could be in a purgatory-like state. He also thought about his parents, his siblings, Clyde. His final thought was on Lori.

"Lori," he sniffed. "Lori."

He wiped the tears with his hand. He hovered over his knees and stood still. He lied back as he hoped that the mysterious girl didn't find him.

Suddenly, he heard something crept over him. He felt the dirt landing on his head. He muffled his mouth. _Lori, Lori. Help me, Lori. Please find me, Lori._ He thought to himself. _I don't want to be here. I am sorry that I put myself through this. Sorry for being a selfish little brother. I shouldn't allow my feelings take the best of me._

The presence was creeping forward. It was getting closer.

 _I should've never taken you for granted. I might be a twerp to you. You may not look at me as the best brother. But I love you, sis. I do what I do to you because it is only to show my affection to you. I love being around you and do these kinds of things with you. Just be here, Lori. Please, be with me. Lori, Lori, Lori._

"Lincoln," said a voice.

He opened his eyes and saw a flashing light a few feet away into the ravine.

"Lincoln," said another voice.

"Lincoln," said another voice, only this time he knew that one.

Lincoln stood up. His knees became wobbly as he stood up. He was moving up the ravine as he saw a group of people holding flashlights.

"Lincoln, where are you," cried Lori. Lincoln saw her having a flashlight in her hand.

"Where are you, bro," asked Leni.

Lincoln gathered the little energy he had left and climbed to the surface where they could see him.

"I am here," he said with a faint voice. "I am here."

Clyde took notice and flashed his light to Lincoln's direction. "Guys, there he is." He pointed to the others and they ran to his direction.

"Lincoln," cried Lori as she ran to her brother's aid. She kneeled on the ground. She was becoming tense after seeing her brother in his condition. "Here, let me help you." She removed her cardigan and wrapped it around Lincoln. She rubbed his arms to warm him up. She wrapped her arms around her brother as she was feeling on his forehead.

"Don't ever do that me again," she cried to Lincoln.

"I am sorry," cried Lincoln while his voice was crackling. "I am sorry."

Lincoln felt her hot tears landing on his face. "Don't ever do that again," she said again. "You had me worried. You had me scared."

"I am sorry," cried Lincoln as he was beginning to close his eyes. "I love you, sis."

Lori picked up Lincoln and put him on her back. "Let's get home," she told the others. Leni and Clyde began heading for the car while Lori was helping Lincoln. She held on tightly so that he wouldn't fall.

As Lincoln was being carried by his sister, he felt another eerie, but pleasant feeling. He felt the warmth. He opened his eyes and saw the mysterious woman beside him. She put her fingers to her lips, enticing silence to him.

 _Don't be afraid. For I am a friendly. Just listen to me and I won't hurt you. I don't have any reason to harm you. Understand?_

Lincoln shook his head in agreement.

 _You look like the love I have lost. A love that I couldn't have because of how forbidden it was. He was very dear to me. A sweet, lovely boy he was._

She rubbed his forehead, which made Lincoln shiver.

 _He was just like you. Always supportive, always protective. Do whatever he could to protect the honor of his family. He was a wonderful boy that I eventually fell in love. But, what could I do knowing that I had a crush on my brother? It burned my heart knowing of these ill feelings. It burned my heart to know that he had felt the same way. He knew of it and didn't dare once judge me. Such a kindred spirit that he allowed me to do my selfish acts on him._

 _Alas, he was a kind boy. And I loved that about him. Upon my family learning of our love, I was casted away. Forbidden and abandoned by the family who brought me up. It tore me inside on knowing I couldn't see my love. I didn't want any other. So, I decided to end my life. A life without my brother is like a day without blue skies. A day without hearing the tranquil sounds of birds. Just hopeless._

 _This very ravine was the path I took on my way to my fate. I cried the entire way there. Grief-stricken and melancholic. I continued the path while crossing the river and making my way to the cliff. I stood there and watching the water rushing away. The entire time, I didn't think about anything but my love and my love alone._

 _Then, from the distance, I saw him. I saw my brother running towards me. He was crying, pleading and telling me to not do it. I was smiling because I knew that our love couldn't be torn. However, I knew that it wasn't going to last. But seeing him in my final moments were breathtaking. I looked up to the heavens and took the jump._

 _Was I selfish? Do you think I was selfish? It matters not. But, young lad, I want you to know that you should be grateful for having a sister that cares about you. She is not perfect. Neither was I. When seeing your sister look for you brought me joy because it made me think how my brother was looking for me._

 _You should be grateful. You should indeed._

' _I am_ ,' Lincoln told the mysterious girl. ' _I am.'_

 _I do have one request. One final selfish request I ask of you._

' _What is it.'_ asked Lincoln.

The mysterious girl whispered into his ear. After she finished, Lincoln shook his head.

 _Thank you, Lincoln._

' _Thank you, Umi,'_ said Lincoln.

* * *

 **I have hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the conclusion. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Nagi

The sounds of shoes hitting gravel broke the night's silence. The group remained quiet until they made it to their destination. Leni and Clyde walked further ahead than Lori. Lori struggled to keep her grip on LIncoln. He was drenched, cold, and heavy. She felt his hot breath hitting the back of her neck. She was exhausted, but wouldn't have any other way. She was grateful, whispering thanks to God for knowing that her brother was still with them. The quad made it to their destination. By that time, the only vehicle there was Lori's.

Ronnie Anne and Bobby were nowhere to be seen.

Clyde kicked the ground in frustration. "Well, it is just like her to not stick around when danger happens." He scoffed before spitting on the ground. "The nerve of that girl."

Lori turned to Clyde. She gave him a glare, displaying and enticing his silence. He immediately closed his mouth before looking down to the ground.

"Let's get home," she told the others. "We need to get him somewhere warm and dry," she answered while looking at Lincoln.

Lori threw Leni the keys to the car. Clyde assisted Lori by opening the door. He helped Lori carry Lincoln into the car. He was instructed by Lori to go the back compartment of the trunk. She had a blanket. For a moment, she frowned upon the sight of the blanket. The same blanket that was going to keep Lincoln warm was the same blanket she was going to use for Bobby.

The same day she got her vehicle was the same day they broke up. The blanket was going to be a surprise for him.

"Thanks," said Lori. Carefully, she placed Lincoln lying upwards on the backseat. She was going to take off his dampened boxers. She instructed the others to look away while doing this delicate task. She reached for his boxers. With each shrug, with each strain, her breath labored. Not only was this task was tedious, she was also curious. She had never seen another guy's penis other than Bobby. Even then, he was shaking like a leaf. An erection became flaccid anytime it was exposed to Lori. She giggled a little, but remembered that she had a task at hand.

Once she pulled down his boxers, she saw that her brother was completely exposed. Her mouth became agaped when seeing the girth of her brother. "Blessed" was the word she whispered into the night. She stared for a moment. Then, she stopped. _This is my brother. There is no way I would do something like that. Especially when he is not conscious._

She began to think other thoughts aside from her brother's girth. She sat up her brother to the seat, wrapped him tightly in the blanket, and fastened his seat belt.

"Okay, he is ready," called Lori to the others.

Lori got into the backseat and leaned next to Lincoln to keep watch. Leni and Clyde got into the front seat. Leni turned on the car. Music was blaring from the stereo, but was immediately cut off. The group was ready and were leaving Johnson's Creek.

While driving, the car was in silence. Nothing but the sound of the wind was acknowledging that silence.

"We can't send him home," said Lori breaking the silence. Her voice displayed urgency. "Mom and Dad would kill us if we brought him home like this."

Clyde turned and face Lori. "You all can stay with me tonight. I got some spare clothes from the time you stayed with us." He looked down. "I can take the blame for my parents when they come home tomorrow." Clyde turned away and say nothing more.

Lori wrapped her arms tightly around her sleeping brother. A surge of emotions swelled within her. _Lincoln, you tremendous idiot. You damned oaf. Why would listen to that girl? You know what she is capable of? Why are such a twerp? How dare you do this. How dare you make me look stupid in front of that girl. Why, LIncoln, why? Why? Why? Why?_ The more she thought, the more she bathe herself into him. She rubbed her nose against his neck. She let out small moan, displaying frustration.

 _Why did you risk your life_ , she whispered _. Why would you protect my honor? There is nothing to protect of me. I should be protecting you. You are more of a man than anybody I more. I should have been the one to jump off the cliff. Not you. I love you, Lincoln._ She kissed him on his neck. _More than you ever know. More than boy bands. More than my make up. Even more than Bobby._

She tucked her lips, continue to lean on her brother's neck. She looked forward to see if no one was looking at her. Clyde was leaning to the window, appeared to be asleep. Leni kept her eyes on the road. She turned her eyes on Lincoln.

 _Remember the time when you and I went to the lake with our family? It was during spring break and you just overcame the chicken pox. Sorry by the way for giving it to you. It was a beautiful day. Not a speck of a cloud in the sky. We were all relaxing at the beach. Luan was telling jokes with her puppet. Luna was practicing on the guitar. Lucy, for once, was relaxing by the beach. Yeah, she was dressed in black and spat out poems of darkness and drowning, but it was interesting to see her in a bathing suit. Then, it was you. You ran into the water like a bat out of hell. You stayed in that water as long as you could. You looked like a raisin by the time you got out of there._

 _Me, I was too cool for the water. Me and Leni just made chair and relaxed in the sun. Then all of a sudden, a splash of water hit me on my face. I was so mad because I had my iPod and the water destroyed it. I look to see who was the bastard who destroyed my iPod. I saw your smile and I watched it fade away when you became part of my wrath. I chase you and chase you until I cornered you in the woods. You had your hands up, telling me "I am sorry," "Please don't hurt me," "I'd pay you back."_

 _I didn't want to hear any words, I wanted you dead. As I was about to approach you, I saw you run and push me out of the way. I fell down a small ditch and I scrapped my ankle. I became totally mad because you destroyed my iPod and now you push me. When I came back up, I saw you on the ground covered by wasp. I screamed as I grab my towel and started hitting the wasp. In time, the wasp left, but you stayed there._

 _I began crying, I panicked; calling for mom and dad to get here. Everybody heard me and gathered around. Mom came to you and turned you over. Dad performed CPR. We were crying, panicking. We are all praying that you make it through. Then, you started breathing. You were coughing loudly. I just dropped on my knees and cried "I am sorry."_

 _I was sorry. I blamed myself for it. If I didn't yell and scream and chase you, then it would have never happened._

 _But you knew. You knew I was allergic to wasp stings. You were protecting me. So young, so young. So young and fragile, yet heroic for an eight year old. You spent those couple of nights in the hospital to protect me from my own demise._

 _You did so much for a person that deserved so little._

She started sobbing. She bit her hand to not let anyone noticed. It resulted in silent sniffles.

 _You went out of your way to protect me. A person who doesn't deserve it. You did whatever you could for me? Why Lincoln? Why do I deserve such treatment. I have called you a twerp, a simpleton, a loser, and amongst many other names. You need a big sister who deserves a better type of love than I. I am not worthy of your love._

"Who says you are not worthy?"

Lori turned to see the origin of the voice. She turned to Lincoln, but he was still sleeping. It sounded like Lincoln. She peered over his lips. He was not moving for he was sound asleep.

"Who says you are not worthy?"

The voice again. She looked at the front sleep, but it was still silent. Leni was focused on the road and Clyde was sleeping.

"I am behind you."

Lori shivered at the thought or what or who was behind her. What kind of person invaded her car while they were out. Her breathing was getting louder as she slowly tilted to the source of the voice. Her heart was beating faster as she saw the person in front of her.

It was a boy who appeared to be a young teenager. His blonde hair was long and slick like a river of wheat. His skin was paler than a sun-bleached pillar. His eyes were dark, but something about it sparked Lori. The presence, the person. She felt that they have met before.

Before she could talk, he put his finger to her lip, enticing silence.

"I don't need the others to know of me," said the boy. "Not everyone is worthy of seeing me."

Lori gulped, surprised to see a spirit standing in front of her. He remained calm, as if this was not his first time giving an encounter. As much she wanted to be scared, she didn't want to alert the others, especially.

"You can relax. I am a friendly," said the spirit. "I have no reason to harm you." He crest his eyes over Lincoln. "So, this is the boy she was looking for." He let out a small chuckle. "He is really a splitting image of me, spiritually that is."

She choked, but maintain her composure. She wanted answers. How does he know Lincoln? Who is that girl the spirit was speaking of? She was scared, but wanted to know. However, the spirit gave her a look, still promoting silence.

"I know what are you thinking," said the spirit. "I just want you to listen. In time, I explain about me." He leaned forward to her. "For now, I want to talk about you."

Lori shook her head, agreeing to listen to the story.

"You look a lot like my sister who I love dearly. A sister who I coveted. A sister who I have lost. Lost to me by the hands of time because the love we have for each other was forbidden. A love that I, too, cherished and desired."

He lifted his bangs, exposing his eyes. Lori looked at how attractive he was. He appeared to be more of a god than a spirit. Her heart was becoming warm by his sight.

"My sister reminds me a lot of you. She was always hard to deal with. She was high-maintenanced, pampering, agile, and just very difficult. Nevertheless, she was a girl that had dreams, adventures, always wanted more in life. Despite how she was around me, there was love between us. She took care of me. When I was sick, when I was hungry, when I wanted her attention. Nothing else can compare to how much I love my sister.

As time went on, our sibling love turned into something more than that. I was unaware, but she was certainly aware of the change. I can never forget the day when she stole my lips. I stood before her, tasting the watermelon she just ate before sharing our kiss. I remain stiff, frozen in the whirlwind of uncertainty. She didn't stop, I am afraid to say. She took advantage of me that day on the porch. That night, she came into my room, begging for forgiveness. She promised to me that it wouldn't happen again. I return her response with my hand cupping her cheek. _Don't make a promise you are not going to keep_ , I told her. She moaned and kissed my hand. That night, our siblinghood turned into a covenant of lovers.

In secrecy, we shared our passionate love affair. Allowing her to take the lead, she taught me the ways of love, a language that was spoken in the words of her touch. She continued taking care of me. We kept the appearance of brother and sister, but even I knew we were becoming something more. I was still too young to understand. No matter how many times she apologized, I always held her hand. "I love you, too," was always my final response.

Our secrecy became exposed that fateful day when we were caught by the eyes of our mother. Ashamed, embarrassed, my mother casted her away. Tore the clothes of her, exposing her womanhood, banishing her from our home. She was called a harlot, a whore, an unworthy dame. I, too, was severely punished. I received lashings for my act, the priest had to perform spells for me to forget what happened, and what was worst, I could never lay eyes on my sister again.

My losing my sister became a withdrawal for me. Her love was a thirst that can never be quench, a hive that needed honey, a hummingbird who needed nutrients from a flower. I wanted her, I missed her. I didn't care if we didn't share our love again. I just wanted her presence, just my Umi."

The spirit returned his looks on Lincoln. He let out a smile while rubbing Lincoln's hair. "I envy your brother. He has a kindred spirit, something I wish I can have again."

"Wish," retorted Lori.

"Call me Nagi, by the way," answered the spirit. "I humbly apologize for not making my acquaintance any sooner. Maybe because I am compel by your beauty on see how much you remind me of my sister."

He took a breath before alerting Lori that he wanted to finish his story. "I was at the very cliff where I saw my sister again. She didn't display tears in her eyes. She appeared that she was in a daze. I saw her and my instinct told me to run. Run for your sister. Go get her while you still can. I kept running and running and running. But it was too late. She cried out my name and jumped. I screamed her name to the heavens as loud as I could. I ran to the river where I could get her. I jumped in. I swam and swam and swam. I was gathering much water. I wanted something. I wanted my sister. But, in the end, nothing. She was lost and once again, couldn't have her in my grasp."

He shook his head, more to himself on the acceptance.

"I returned home empty-handed. Alone, cold, wet, sad, angry. My parents ran to me, asking what happened. Why was I wet? I kept walking like they were part of the decor. They were nothing to me. No longer could I live in a world without my Umi, my rock. I left a trail of tears as I walked into the woods. I have nothing left to give. My mind was on her as I wrapped the rope around my neck. I knew as I suffered under my fainting breath that I wanted my final thoughts to be of her. I looked to heaven and cried her name and I took the plunge."

He began laughing. It was not mischievous or suspecting but in a form of humor.

"The gods were watching over me because the rope snapped and the ground broke my fall. I screamed in anger, frustration, telling the gods under my sinning breath that I wanted to die. Then, I felt a spirit. A spirit of a familiar being. She swayed underneath, swept me off my feet. I watched the leaves dance and the trees swifting. She was watching me." He whispered, "She was watching me."

"I lived a life of a loner. No matter how much my parents implore me to marry, I didn't. Marriages were arranged, it never last long. I didn't produce any children. No commoner or girl of royalty was going to receive my seed. Not unless it was my Umi. I carried my family's name in vain until their deaths. I lived alone and I died alone. Even as I took my last breath, shutting my eyes for the last time, my thoughts were always and forever on Umi."

Lori was awestruck. An odd feeling of confusion and compassion ebb within her. She wanted to hug him, displaying sympathy. Letting him know that she was sorrowful for him.

"Doubling back to me and where we stand, you recognize my aura," responded Nagi waving glaring softly at Lori. "I was there that day when Lincoln was attacked." He sighed lightly. He furrowed his eyes, showing hints of frustration, but it looked that it wasn't to Lori, but to himself.

"My soul is not at peace. My soul is struck in paradigm between heaven and hell. My spirit is still stuck in the appearance of my former self. I was such a young child when she died, so my body returned to the age where I had regrets. Like Umi, I was searching for her.

I'm sorry, my apologies for getting off subject. Where does you, Lincoln, and the lake fit in? Lincoln was not the one who threw the water. It was me. Call me childish, but I wanted your attention. Seeing your beauty reminded me so much of Umi. I knew you weren't her, but feeling your touch gave me a small bit of hope. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. I am sorry that Lincoln was hurt because of me.

You and Lincoln share a bond that is similar to me and my sister. And when I saw how much you care about him made me realize that her presence is still around. Now, seeing you and the aura within Lincoln lets me know that she is close."

"Hold on a second," said Lori. She was puzzled. She had every right to be. Here she was sitting in the car having a conversation with a spirit, or Nagi, telling her that the story of Umi no Misaki was true. Or that was what she gathered from the story. "You are telling me that you are the lost love?"

He shook his head in agreement.

"And I remind you of your sister."

He shook his head again.

"I may not be the smartest girl in the world. But let me see if I can gather what I can." She took a breath, knowing what she was going to say was impossible and unexplainable. "According to the story, if a person jumps from the creek, an image of the lost lover returns. So, Lincoln is the host of the lost lover, which is you. So, the girl who killed herself is the lover of you. However, I am the host."

Nagi smiled. "Confusing, yes, but hey, this is not my story."

"I can't agree anymore. The author needs to take some classes or read a book on spirits and the rules of them."

Both laughed for a moment before returning back to the point.

"So," said Lori carefully. "What do _we_ need to do to make you guys rest in peace."

Nagi blushed knowing the answer was going to be awkward. "I know one way. And excuse me for having this selfish request."

Nagi whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened when hearing the request. After he finished, her eyes turned to Lincoln.

"I will do it," answered Lori.

"You will," questioned Nagi while his face began glowing and his cheeks were flushed.

"If it means that you guys can reunite and rest in peace, then certainly I will do it," replied Lori with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I don't know what to say," said Nagi. "I am so happy. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He hugged Lori tightly before returning to his composure.

She turned and faced Nagi, seeing how much it meant to him. She looked at Lincoln and let out a small smile. "I really mean a lot to you, twerp?" She returned her sights on Nagi. "I am ready."

Nagi closed his eyes and put his hands on her face. They were cold, soft, but she felt warm. She closed her eyes as she felt his cold lips hitting hers. They were soft, stiff. The kiss lasted a few moments, when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She scanned the car, but Nagi was nowhere to be seen. She looked forward and backward, he was gone. It was not until he felt the moist hands of Lincoln.

"Lincoln," cried Lori. "Are you okay?"

"Nagi," said Lincoln. "Nagi, is that you?"

Lori questioned Lincoln until she felt something moving within her. She lost her breath when she felt something was taking over her. She wanted scream, but couldn't. Her mind began to disappear and no longer was she able to have control. It was there when she saw Nagi taking her place.

"Sorry, Lori," cried Nagi. "It will only be for awhile."

Lori couldn't help but nod. "I understand, Nagi."


	6. No Matter What I Love You

Clyde opened the utility closet to grab some blankets. Leni was behind Clyde to assist him. He got what was necessary for his guest and closed the door. With their sleeping supplies, the pair returned to the living room where they saw Lori and Lincoln. Both were tuckered out, sleeping beside each other on the couch. Lori's head rested on Lincoln's chest. Both cradled, wrapped into each other's arm, sleeping soundly. It was like the sleep of innocents.

"They look dreamy." Clyde swallowed the lump in his throat. He was surprised that those chosen words came from his lips. He scratched under his chin as he grabbed the blanket to cover the sleeping siblings. "There, may you guys can rest easy." Leni put each pillow beside the sleeping pair, in case either of them would wake up. She grabbed two peppermints from her pocket, placing each under their pillow

"There, they can have sweet dreams," said the ditzy, but lovable blonde.

"That was actually sweet, Leni. Literally and figuratively," answered Clyde with a nervous grin.

Leni walked toward the kitchen while Clyde followed. She sat at the counter while Clyde opened the refrigerator to grab them glasses of milk. "Honestly, Clyde, this is most I have seen Lori this lovey on Linky. It's like old times."

"You don't say." Clyde poured a glass for Leni then himself. He grabbed a box of cookies and set it at the center. "I didn't know Lori had that kind of side." He kept quiet of his undying crush on the elder teen. "Thought that was how she was built."

"Believe it or not, Clyde. Lori has always been protective of Lincoln," said Leni. "Always checking up on him whenever he sleeps or whenever he goes and hang out with you guys. She would pop by and watch. She may not show it, but she loves her little brother."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Leni was in a midbite of the cookie when Clyde asked her a question. "Sure, what's up?"

"Is it true what Ronnie Anne said about Lori?"

She swallowed the cookie. She wiped her milk mustache and briefly looked away for a second. "Well, I am not going to say that the matter is entirely true. But, I won't say it's entirely false." She slid the box for Clyde to partake. "Lori-Lincoln's relationship is very intricate. A dynamic of sorts. She watches Lincoln because it is her duty as a sister. However, one must wonder if the protection is based on pure siblinghood or based on love."

"What do you infer, Leni?"

"I infer that what they are and who they are is just right. I just think when the time is right, they will discuss it." She took another bite of the cookies. "I just think it won't be today or anytime soon."

Clyde nodded his head before drinking his milk. "Damn, life can be complicated."

"And how. You are a good friend for staying by Lincoln."

"Same for sticking with Lori and for your brother also." He poured another glass of milk. "Do you think they will understand each other's feelings."

"Like I said, Clyde. In their own way. I like to compare whenever Luna came out to us as bisexual. If we can accept that, then I believe we can accept what Lori and Lincoln's relationship as well."

"It doesn't seem like Lincoln even likes Lori like that."

Leni grabbed Clyde's hand. "One must come to terms first. It's there, but he must become aware of it first."

He poured her another glass. "You are taking this very well."

Leni displayed a small smile. It was very pleasant, looking at her siblings. "They aren't heavy. They are my siblings. And I wouldn't trade them for the world."

They finished the last of their late night dessert and turned off the lights. Clyde told Leni that she knew where the guest bedroom was located. They bid their farewell and returned to their respective bedrooms.

 _Umi, it has been so long. So many years. So many long lost years without you._

 _I know, my dear. I wish I can heal the pain I've cost you in your final years. The anguish I gave you. If you hate me, I completely understand._

 _How can I hate my beloved, Umi? How can I hate the woman that I love for all eternity?_

 _I made our parents disown me. I made them developed animosity towards you. You died because of my selfishness. My own pride caused my demise. I left you alone. Alone in a world without your sister, Nagi. Why do you love me? It was my fault I've made you this way._

 _No, it wasn't. Yes, you led me on, but it was I that loved you before then. It was you that took the initiative to make the first move._

 _Those long years, Nagi. Swimming in that unknown paradigm. Searching for you. Making that grave mistake that caused us suffering._

 _Shh! Hush, my love. We can't worry about the past. We can't worry about what happened with us. What can do is reflect on this eternal love we now have together. We are free, Umi. It's you and me. Our parents, the council, no one can stop our love. Your lips are the sweetest things. Please don't cry my love._

 _Nagi, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world._

 _It may have taken awhile, sis, but these two have brought us together. It was fate that allowed them to bring us together._

 _What will happen of them, my love. Will they suffer the same faith?_

 _It's a different time. It will be difficult, but they are together. There are many other like them, like us. A congregation of not siblings, but human beings that are in love. But, alas, my love, our time with them is coming to a close. We must depart._

 _Together?_

 _Together! We are going to a land where there is no space and time. An echelon, a great paradigm where we can forever love each other. Not as brother and sister, but as husband and wife._

 _I love you, Nagi!_

 _I love you, too, Umi!_

 _Thank you, Lincoln._

 _Thank you, Lori!_

 _May your life be fruitful and merry!_

 _May your life bring nothing but peace and happiness._

 _ **We wish you a long and happy life.**_

Umi and Nagi embraced as they gave each other a kiss. The specters held hands as they transcended out of the siblings. They looked up as they prepared to go to the level beyond human, the great paradigm, a heaven where there is no space and time.

"Lori, Lori." Lincoln shook his hand to wake up Lori. Lori felt his touch and grabbed it. She kissed his fingers, holding them gently. "Lori, are they gone?"

"They are, brother. They are gone." Lori rubbed his hand against her cheek. "They are at a better place."

"So, Lori. What will this make us?"

Lori saw the worry come from Lincoln's face. She came forward, kissing him on his cheek. She wiped the sudden tear from his eye. "I think that is something we must take one day at a time. We will do it together."

"Together?"

She made a light chuckle. "Believe it, twerp." She flicked his nose playfully. "Now, get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever it is, it will be just me and you."

Lincoln yawned, feeling the exhaustion in his body. He rested his head on Lori's shoulder. "Good Night, Lori."

"Sweet dreams, Linky."

"I love you, Lori."

"I love you, too, Linky."

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
